The present invention relates to degasification of liquids, and more particularly, to removal of gas from a liquid through a flow perturbation element within a fluid channel.
Liquid fuel is often utilized in vehicles, such as aircraft, as a coolant for various systems. The presence of dissolved oxygen in hydrocarbon liquid fuels may be objectionable because the oxygen supports oxidation reactions that yield undesirable by-products. Dissolution of air in liquid fuel results in an approximately 70 ppm oxygen concentration at equilibrium saturation conditions. When aerated fuel is heated between approximately 300° F. and 850° F. the dissolved oxygen initiates free radical reactions of the fuel resulting in deposits commonly referred to as “coke” or “coking.” Coke may be detrimental to the fuel lines and may inhibit combustion. The formation of such deposits may impair the normal functioning of a fuel system, either with respect to an intended heat exchange function or the efficient injection of fuel.
One example Fuel Stabilization Unit (FSU) available for use in aircraft to remove oxygen from the liquid fuel includes a planar fuel channel that receives oxygen-saturated fuel. The fuel channel is lined with an oxygen permeable membrane to remove oxygen from the liquid fuel. An oxygen pressure gradient across the oxygen permeable membrane draws the oxygen from the liquid fuel to produce oxygen-depleted liquid fuel. Although effective, it is desirable to further reduce the size and weight of the FSU while achieving similar or improved oxygen removal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a compact and lightweight fuel system for degassing liquids, such as liquid fuel.